Ghosts of Amity, Mutants of Bayville
by Delta 23
Summary: Five best friends at the Xavier Institute are all trouble makers. Two months before the end of school an accident involving a death happens. Later all the students that still have families are sent home. Secrets that are meant to be kept a secret are uncovered. Family's are unsure of their children, and what will happen when they all find out why?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DAnny Phantom or Xmen Evolution**

**Welcome to the beginning of another awesome X-Men Ev, Danny Phantom Xover. HOpe you enjoy.**

**Bobby's Pov**

BOOM. A laser fires a beam at me. I jump out of the way before it can hit me. I quickly freeze it before it can attempt to disintegrate me. I run over to the Laser and punch it. The laser shatters into pieces. A spinning wheel of a spiked wrecking balls comes toward me. I dive out of the way it, it just catches my arm. I hear a rip, I feel something wet on my arm, before realizing it didn't only rip my uniform, but I was cut by the spinning top of doom.

I look over my shoulder to see that Danny isn't having too easy of a time either. He had fallen into a ditch and was running to avoid being hit by a giant bowling ball. Danny keeps trying to make a wall to stop the ball from crushing him. I jump to the rescue and start to make a blockade to stop the ball in its tracks. Danny runs through a small opening and we get the ball to stop. Well thats when the small knifes started shooting at us.

The two of us were quicker thinkers than running, dodging,etc, and created a dome so we wouldn't be skewered by the sharp blades. All I wanted to do today was quietly do homework after training, but Danny and I really ticked off Logan by covering his room in ice yesterday. Logan had been out of town for the day. And I guess Danny and I got a little carried away. Logan got back this morning while we were at school and now we were serving punishment in the Danger Room. Not only that, but Logans run, too.

But seriously, did Logan really expect us to survive? The guy is almost indestructible and has metal claws that come out of his hands.

"Bobby," Danny yelled. "Next time we pull a prank, we need to make sure that is pulled on Scott, not Wolverine!"

"Agreed!" I shout back. There was so much noise in the room we could barely hear each other. Our Ice dome was beginning to melt, and there was a very high possibility that Logan had taken over the controls and got out the flame throwers to get us out of the only thing that was protecting us. Why does Wolverine have to be such a stuck up baby! It was just a little prank!

Thank you Professor X! The noise stopped and hopefully all of the weapons were shut down. Danny and I were not taking any chances. So we waited to hear the prof or Storm to see if it was safe to come out.

"Bobby, Danny, you can come out now. The danger room has been deactivated," Professor Xavier said over the intercom. "Now, I would like to see the two of you in the planning room, we need to talk about your behavior."

Danny and I dragged our bruised and bloody selfs up to the planning room to see what further punishment awaited us. Storm and Professor X were sitting in the planning room. Neither looked happy, but they weren't angry either. Wolverine was nowhere in sight, so that meant good things for Danny and me.

"Well, believe the two of you got punished enough, judging by the sight of you," the Prof said as he scanned us. Our uniforms were torn, burned, and whatever else had hit us in the past hour. We were bleeding almost everywhere and broke open most of our almost healed cuts and scars.

"But that does not excuse you from doing something so reckless," Storm said with crossed arms. "Wolverine is dangerous, and short tempered. Most students learn from their mistakes, but when it comes to the two of you, it encourages you to anger Logan more. I am really surprised that Kurt didn't join you boys in this one."

"Hey, the furball was at Jean's soccer game yesterday," Danny says . "We weren't going to interrupt his over obsessive cheering! He needs to take a break from the Troublesome three. So this time it was the Troublesome Two."

"Anyway, Kurt needs to hangout with kids his own age. He's a freshman in highschool and fifteen. Danny and I are only thirteen and our birthday is at the beginning of summer. Kurt needs to take a break from a couple of eighth graders," I say, grinning.

"Bobby. You and Danny need to take a break from all of these pranks. Next thing you know, the two of you will be pulling pranks on teachers and authority figures. Keep it up, and you two will be in jail," Storm says, frowning.

"Yeah right," I say.

"Like anything could stop the Ice Twins," Danny points out.

"Alone we are dangerous. Together we are unstoppable!" I finish. Storm and the professor start laughing. They've heard it all before. We get in trouble. They tell us off for it. We come up with a good excuses or whatever first comes into our heads. Then we either get extra DR sessions or no screen time for the next week.

"Okay, you boys have homework still today. And by the notes that your teachers have been sending home lately, it needs to be done," the Professor says. We exit the room before they can change their minds about not punishing us.

**-line break-**

**Danny POV**

Okay. I need to explain some things. First. My name is Danny Fenton, and I am thirteen years old. Second. I am a mutant and live at Professor Xavier's School for Gifted youngsters. Why might you ask. Well, I'm a mutant and I have the power to create ice out of, well just about anything. Third, my parents and sister don't know that I'm a mutant, they just believe I am that smart (not). They also don't know that when they had me, they had two kids instead of one. Somehow Bobby and I got separated at birth. Something about a nurse stealing Bobby after he was born and giving him to her sister. Fourth. I have a twin. Bobby Drake, he is also a mutant, and we share the same mutant x-gene, so, you guessed it. we have the same powers.

Bobby and I are in the eighth grade at Bayville Junior High. Our best friends are Kurt Wagner (he's from Germany, and is a blue fuzzball with a tail and can teleport, his codename is Nightcrawler) Sam Guthrie (aka Cannonball, He never uses his head, most likely because he uses his head to run into things) and Amara Aquilla ( She's from Brazil and is called Magma because she is a hotheaded volcano at times. Don't tell her I said that.), my girlfriend

Bobby and I have been at the institute since we were eleven. That was when we first met and found out that we were brothers. Amara, who is the same age as us and Sam, has been here since she was twelve. Sam arrived at the beginning of eighth grade. Kurt is Kurt and has been in and out of this place since he was probably seven. Right now he lives here year round.

Let's just say, put the five of us together and you've got problems. And then add in our mutant abilities you've got yourself a handful.

"Danny," Bobby said getting me out of a trance. He had started waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked a few times.

"Yeah, what's up?"I ask.

" I was just thinking about how lucky we were to get out of that without being punished. We've got to be the luckiest guys in the world." We were in the locker room changing out of uniforms and into regular clothes. And bandaging injuries from Wolverine's punishment.

"I totally agree and disagree. We were punished by Wolverine, but not by the Prof and Storm." I say.

"I get your point," Bobby says as we step into the elevator. "Just remember, it could've been worse. We could be dead."

"True enough," I reply while we head towards our room. By now everyone probably has heard what happened with Wolverine and either believing that we are incredibly stupid or awesome. And that will be the only thing Kurt will talk about at dinner tonight and will most likely be jealous,mad and angry.

We entered our room and started on our homework. It was already five and dinner was at six. Seeing that neither of us wanted to do our homework and we had a late night training session, we slowly trudged through it since we actually wanted to sleep tonight.

"Two more months, and that's it," Bobby yelled to the ceiling. "Then no more school for an entire summer. "He said that every minute for fifteen minutes until it was time for supper.

"Seriously!" Kurt shouted. "Ya did dat without me! Ya could've called. I'm a mutant remember. We could have made it ten times vorse."

"Ten times worse, we'd be ten times dead," Bobby grinned like a crazy maniac. What the heck was going on in his head.

"Bobby, you make absolutely no sense." Amara and Sam had entered the room right as Bobby was talking. Amara slapped her forehead in frustration.

"I know," Bobby smiled with a grin that made everyone nervous. "At least we didn't get in much trouble for once."

"Wait. What did the ice twins do this time, and why weren't we involved?" Sam asked in a way that kinda made me regret asking Amara and Sam to join us.

"They froze every inch of Logan's room in ice. Not sure what happened after he found out, though rumors say that they were sent to the danger room for extra training." Amara gave us that "you know better" look.

"Amara, If you were pulling it with us, you would not be disappointed with me and Danny." Bobby pointed out and Amara gave him her death glare.

"Fine, you win this one," She stared the two of us down. "But we better not be left out ever that, Ice Boys?"

"Yeah, Hot Head," Bobby was asking for a beating. "Whatever you say." He held his hands up in defense. Yeah, right like that was going to help. He'd already angered Magma. Oh well.

"What did you just call me ice boy?" She demanded as her hair lit on fire and she turned to a walking volcano.

"Nothing, Magma." I could hear the fear in Bobby's voice. He iced up to protect himself from Magma's fury.

"I don't know what's going on, but take to the Danger Room or outside before you destroy the mansion,"Scott said on his way to the dining room. Jean was right next to him like she always was. They both had crushes on each other, but never could admit their feelings. Well the two of them were a little too late to be telling them off, Magma and Iceman were already in a full out battle that Kurt, Sam, and I were trying to break up.

We gave up around the two minute mark to try and out the living room that was almost engulfed in flames. I was extinguishing the couch, Kurt was trying to find Storm or the Prof. Sam was running from the kitchen and living room with buckets of water to put out the fire.

Half of the room was covered in fire and lava while the other half was in a thick layer of ice. This was the third time this month Bobby and Amara were set on having each others heads as a trophy. Some days they hate each others guts, while others the two of them are best friends. And most of their battles end with them almost destroying the mansion.

It was another six minutes before Kurt showed up with the Prof. Another three seconds, and the other students would be eating roasted Cannonball and Black Ice for dinner.

"Bobby, Amara stop that this instant!" The Professor yelled. And of course the immediately stopped. Everyone loved Professor Xavier, but were afraid of him, too. It is simple. Don't anger someone that can mess with your mind. "My office, now. You three, off to dinner." So we did.

Storm was putting out the rest of the fire and melting the ice left behind from the never ending fight that still hasn't been won.

**Amara's POV**

Maybe I overreacted a little bit. Bobby knows better than to call me Hot Head. Yeah, maybe I do call him Ice Boy or Walking Snow Storm. But everyone does. It wasn't the first time Bobby and I had gotten into an all out destroy one another, so Sam, Kurt, and Danny knew exactly what to do. And most of the time, we do destroy a room or two. Then the professor punishes us and everythings okay again.

"Sit down please," Professor X said when we got to his office. "Now, I know that the two of you are best friends, but I still don't understand how the two of you get into to these all out wars every single week. Are you having trouble with your powers, or are your emotions getting the best of you. Bobby, Amara, you are mutants and will never be normal. That means you can't let your emotions get the best of you. Now, is anything that I just said true?"

"I guess," Bobby shrugged. "It makes sense."

"Well, it explains some things. Sometimes my powers get the best of me. Like the earth takes over. Most likely because of my connection with volcano's." The Professor listens as I tell him my thoughts.

"Very well then, Both of you are grounded for a month and are going to have extra lessons with me after school everyday for awhile. But I will excuse you from tonights later training sessions. Now go do whatever you must. I will see you tomorrow at three." The professor went easy on us this time. It could've much worse.

Me and Bobby left the professors office and I don't think either of us went to dinner. I didn't wait up for Tabitha to get back from training. I went straight to bed and drifted off thinking about what the future had in store for me.

**Yay! The first chapters done. A few things you need to know. One I am a horrible person and suck at getting chapters up, so you might have to wait a while for the next chapter to be posted. Two Danny does not have his ghost powers, yet, but is a mutant born with the same powers as Bobby. Well that just about all the things you need to know and I hope you enjoy.**

**Please review. It always helps . Reviews are loved to death and will be replied to if you have an account.**

**-Delta **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP or X-Men Ev**

**Danny POV**

"Seriously, Bobby?" I said. "You are grounded, for the next month. On top of that, you have private training lessons with the prof and my girl?"

"Yep," He said as if he said it a million times. "Not my fault Hot Head over-reacted! I hate private sessions! They're like detention, but with someone reading your mind! And anyway, I'm not going to even try stealing Amara away from you. You and Mag have been together for what, since we were twelve. Danny, we turn fourteen in April! Magma is just my friend."

"Dude, I know, but sometimes I start to think that your x-gene froze your brain and instinct takes over." I shake my head. Did I forget to mention that Amara was my girlfriend? Oh well, I forget things a lot.

"Hey, I know that I am not the smartest-" He began.

"Don't forget a complete klutz," I put in.

"Or a complete. Hey. But I do know the difference between right and wrong. Like stealing my twin's girlfriend is wrong. I won't try even try to convince her to break up with you. even when she could do so much better." Bobby finished. I iced my fist and slug him. "Okay, ow!"

"You asked for it," I tell him. Its 6:30 in the morning and we just got out of a danger room session. Todays goal was to save a captured civilian. In other words, Kitty Pryde. A freshman, Codename: Shadowcat. Mutant Abilities: to phase through any solid object. It was a battle to see who could save her first from paranormal hunters. Coincidence that my parents were ghost hunters? I dunno.

"Come on, we've gotta get ready for school,"Bobby told me. And so we did, then headed down to breakfast.

We entered the dining hall, where some of my friends and housemates were already eating. I sat down next to Amara, like I did every morning, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Ama," I say. She returned the kiss, before we were scolded by Scott and Jean. They were only juniors in high school, and they acted like they were our parents.

"Morning Danny Jay," she replied. She gave me that nickname a few months after we started dating. In favor of her hacking into all the records of all the students at school to get dirt on them so that eventually she could use it against might not show it very well, but had a dark streak. And it was scary.

Most people don't realize it, but I have a hint of darkness in my soul. People have their reasons for calling me Black Ice. Another reason that my gang of five friends' pranks were legendary around the city of Bayville.

"So I heard what you got as punishment from the Prof, "I say. "Bobby promised to be nice."

"I did not!" He shouted across the table pointing his fork at me like it was a weapon.

"I'll give him a second chance at beating me in a fight if he is," Amara replied.

"I can take that bet. When, where, time?" Bobby challenged.

"After sessions with the prof today. Danger Room." Amara looked him in the eye with a murderous look in her eye.

"Can't the two of you just drop it already," It came from Rhane." We all know that you two are friends. Could ya quit this silly game?"

"Ronnie, we've been trying for the past four years. It's a war that isn't ever going to end," I sigh, knowing that that was the truth.

"Fine, but it would help to stop this stupid fight. It seems that the only time that Bobby and Amara get along, is when they are doing something idiotic that will get you detention or grounded. Or sometimes worse."

"Hey, Rhane, you've been in on some of our stupidity before. Cut us some slack," Sam said relaxing as nothing matter then.

"Yes, but I've never been caught!" Rhane came back with.

"She has a point," I say.

Nobody talked much after that. Its either that, or I spaced out,again. Awhile later all of the middle schoolers headed out to the door and started to walk to school. We used to take the bus, but got bored of the ride, so we just walked seeing that it was less than two miles and the Prof thought that we were all "trustworthy". Even when it was very far off from the truth. Too much trust was put into us, and almost none of us deserved it.

All of my friends and I never have been the most trustworthy people, seeing that we prank, injure, and god only knows what to almost all the people we know. That includes our parents, because most of them don't even know that we are mutants. Mine included. They believe that I go to a school that gives me an advanced education in most subjects to meet my "genius expectations". Even if my sister was the true prodigy. Little did they know that I went to a school for advanced humans. And because my parents hunt the paranormal, there is no way in hell that I am ever telling them. Plus they also don't realize that the twins they expected at birth were both still alive. They thought that Bobby died at birth instead of being snuck away by a nurse to another family. Well thats the Fenton's for ya. I still wonder how long I can keep my secret of being a mutant from Jazz. She's ten times smarter than the average human and will figure it out eventually. Unless she's secretly a telepath and refuses to use her powers. But seriously, what are the chances of that!

All of us walked in a huge group towards the school. All of us meaning me, Amara, Bobby, Sam, Rhane, Ray, Roberto, Jaime, and Jubilee. Just, today, it felt smaller. Then again,I didn't exactly check.

So we just walked in silence. Not one of us realizing what the day held in store for us. Or for that matter, life.

**Third Person. Secret Bunker in Forest.**

"So do you understand the plan," a woman with blue skin and red hair asked the four boys standing in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the slim boy with stark white hair said. "Capture the x-men one by one. Then destroy their home and everything that is important to them. Done and done. No questions asked."

"Good Pietro. Nice to see that you sometimes listen. It would be nice if you could listen more often." She turned to the other three."Do you understand what will happen if you fail me? Do you realize that this is just the beginning. When we triumph, the path to world domination of mutants will be full steam ahead. But, if you fail, it will not be taken lightly, consequences will be severe. UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes Mystique!" the four of them chanted back right away.

"Now, GO! You have work to do." Mystique shouted as her brotherhood raced out the door. Pietro stopped for a moment before was shouted at again."What the 'ell are you waiting for. GO!"

'Should've told'r we were going to fail anyways. this will not end well.' Pietro thought.

**Bobby's POV At School.**

It was a long and quiet walk to school. No one spoke in the least bit. It was like a million kittens got everyone's tongues. Not even Sam talked. It was if everyone knew something bad was going to happen today and didn't say anything about it. I'll let you know bad things happen to us all the time, so it wasn't unusual for a group of young mutants. But it was like everyone seemed to know that today was not going to end on a good note. Even the Professor seemed to know, because he didn't come out of his office all day. Logan and Ororo were on the quiet side of everything, like they knew what was coming. None of the students were let in the circle of things. So we all headed to school like it was no big deal.

I began to notice things were wrong when Sam, who was right behind us on the way to school didn't show up to first period. Let me tell you, we all have ditched first period before. But Sam didn't show up all day. I thought nothing of it at the time, well at least not until Rahne and Jamie vanished along with Sam. Something seriously was going on today, and I could tell I was not the only one who was wondering the same thing.

Me and Roberto were talking in passing period when Danny and Amara came up to us with kinda freaked faces.

"Bobby, have you seen Ray at all? He didn't show up for third or fourth period," Danny said.

"Him,along with Jubilee, Rahne and Jamie. There's something going on here that really isn't right here right now," Amara added.

"I dunno. Maybe they just got bored with school and headed home for the day. Everyone's been rather quiet today. It wouldn't surprise me in the least bit if they took off without letting anyone know," Roberto suggested. " But really, something doesn't exactly seem right at all today. Everyones been acting strange. Maybe its just getting to a lot of us that we only have to months left in Junior High and everyones just getting a bit fed up."

"Yeah, that's a good theory, but wouldn't Danny and I usually be the first to leave. And what about Jamie. He's in the sixth grade and a goody-goody. There is practically no excuse for him to be ditching," I said to them.

"So what are we going to do?" Danny asked. "getting to the bottom of this, or going to pre-A?"

We all looked at each other and didn't even say a word before we left out the back doors of the school. I took out my cell and dialed Kurt. I had a feeling that Amara was calling Kitty. My phone ringed twice before Kurt picked up.

"DUDE! I was in de middle of biology. Not is so important that ja need to call me!" I shouted through the phone.

"You need to get over here. Some of us have gone missing. Sam, Rahne, Jamie, Jubilee, Ray, they're all missing! You need to find out if anyone over there is missing. Then get your furry but over here with Kitty. ASAP.

"Fine, man. But dis better be vorth it." Kurt said before breaking the connection. Amara was still on the phone with Kitty, then quickly hanging up the phone.

"Okay, what I got from Kitty, was that the entire brotherhood wasn't in school today. Along with Principal Darkholme missing from the campus." Amara looked worried when she said the next thing. "Evan was in school until third period. Kitty told me that he went to the bathroom and never came back. She went to his locker, and his skateboard was still there."

"Well, hell that's strange. Evan never goes anywhere without his skateboard," Danny said.

"That's not all of it. Rouge never showed up to class at all. Jean found one of her gloves near the locker rooms, before she gave it to Kitty," Amara said with the look of fear in her eyes. "Jean vanished not too long after that. One of her bracelets were found by her locker."

"Wait. The Brotherhood didn't show up for school at all today? And Mystique wasn't at work today?" Roberto asked. "Why do I have an unsettling feeling about this situation?"

Danny began,"I dunno. Its almost like-"

"We're being picked off one by one," Kitty finished. She and Kurt had walked up behind us."I started to think about that as they just started to vanish. There was no sign of struggle, but what if there was no time struggle. Like Quicksilver flashing by grabbing them so they could not have time to fight back."

"So Scotts the only one of us who doesn't know what's going on?" I ask.

"Try again," I heard a voice come from behind me. Turned to see Scott standing behind me. "I saw Kurt talking on his cell then run to find Kitty. Then the two of them leaving the school. So I followed them. Eight of us are missing? How the 'ell did i miss this one?"

"I dunno, Scott,"Danny said."But we have to stick together. No one is splitting up. We stand together like a team. We stick together like the family that we truly are." He looked at every one of us with a dangerous look in his eye and a smirk on his face. "Now, who's with!"

"He's right. We are the X-Men. Fighting as one. I'm in," I say.

"The Ice twins have a point. I'm in," Amara says.

"Craziness. Count me in!" Comes from Roberto.

"Why would you even ask?" Kitty says.

"Have I ever been left out?" Says Kurt.

"I don't have a choice do I? Well I'm most definitely in." says Scott. "Someone contact the Prof. we need the transportation."

Twenty minutes later we were being scolded by Storm on the way to an old abandoned warehouse that Professor X tracked Quicksilvers powers being last used at.

**Amara's POV Warehouse by the docks**

"All you punks remember the plan. Elf and Half-Pint go in first and find the missing kids. Then Hot-head and Ice boy one go in and distract the freaking brotherhood. Cyclops, Sunspot, and Black Ice go in and free the others. Then we fight until the Brotherhood gives up." Wolverine says."Got it. Good. Head out."

It was supposed to be simple. But when has anything ever been simple. The way things were headed, not one of us saw it coming. We thought the Brotherhood was trying to destroy us. We were so wrong we had no idea how wrong we were. We regretted it. Everyone understands why people call me Hothead and Danny ,Black Ice.

So Shadowcat and NIghtcrawler went in and found where they were holding the others. And came back out to tell us where they were. Then, me, Bobby, Kurt, and Kitty headed back out. as a distraction, as Danny, Scott, and Roberto headed the other way to set all of our captive friends free.

We spotted Toad first. And of course, he and Nightcrawler got into a fight to the death. Nightcrawler was cursing in german and Toad was thanking the world that he didn't take german in school.

The other three of us moved on to take on Quicksilver and Blob. It was easy to take on Blob. Bobby distracted him when I shot a ton of molten lava at him that sent him through the wall. onto his back. I then covered him in magma and Bobby froze the magma. Creating a thick layer or solid rock that he couldn't break out of.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, the Xavier losers. What did you come here for. A beating. To be killed. You know it's suicide right? I thought you'd be smarter, since you go to a school for the gifted," Quicksilver said from behind us. "It's funny you still haven't figured out our real plans. Even when my sister, avalanche, and oh Magma, your sister aren't here."

"My sister?" I ask. Before it hits me. I had an older sister who ran away when I was nine. She always called herself the living disaster. She then destroyed an ancient egyptian palace on a family trip. She disappeared not long after that. I haven't seen her since. I have a sick feeling that she is a mutant like me. But one that went rogue and never saw goodness ever again.

"You have a sister?"Bobby asked very surprised.

"Yes, her names Riza. She left my family nine. No questions now," I hiss very quickly. "What do you want with her, Pietro." My expression dark, I turned into pure flame and lava.

"Its not what I want. Its what she wants, Mystique found her and took her in. Now she works with us. You are very lucky to have an element witch as a sister. But by the time you are out of here it'll be too late for you and your family of mutants. I have a feeling that Avalanche is on his way back with Wanda. They are done already. But Riza wants a family reunion."

By then, Bobby had had enough and turned to ice and started attacking Quicksilver. And they got into a fierce battle. Me, I ran. I ran to find Danny.

I started screaming his name.

And he came running. "Magma, what's wrong?" the worry in his voice was scary.

"Danny you remember me telling you about my sister, well she's back, we have to stop her, before we lose everything."

"Okay, where to?" he asked.

"The institute." And Danny Ice bridged us back to the institute.

When we got there, we weren't prepared to see what was there. The mansion had been burned to the ground. All of the defenses were destroyed. Most of the trees were charred or completely gone. Nothing was left. Nothing was left alive. Even if there was nobody in the mansion at the time, they had taken it all. No, she, had taken it all from us. Every. Single. One. Of. Us. Scott, Jean, Rouge, Bobby, Rahne, Jamie, Evan, Roberto, Ray, Sam, Jubilee, Kurt, Kitty, Tabitha, Ororo, The Professor, Logan, Mr. McCoy, Danny, Me. Its our home. The place that we were from doesn't even matter. Then some of us like Danny, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue, was the only place they ever fit in in their whole existence.

Then I saw her. My sister-no my former sister standing on the top of the ruins. Hatred flowed through my veins. I felt my self flare up. She had to be destroyed. This time it was different. Suddenly the world turned red and mind went wild. All of the training of my powers left my brain. I looked at Danny for a moment and was a little frightened.

I looked into his eyes as the blackness of his pupils bleed out of them and covered his whole eyes, then his face, and so on until it covered his whole body. Then I realized that it was ice. He, too lost control of his powers. Both of us were angry and our emotions triggered our powers.

Danny leaned in and gave a very well needed kiss. "She destroyed our home. Let's send her to Hell." he said and we ran at my sister.

"Oh, silly sister. Have you not learned anything. You do not mess with the all powerful. And that would be me," Riza said as I came toward her. Her fist came flying, and I was sent to the ground.

"AMARA!" Danny yelled. Then he was sent and hit one of the walls that was still standing. Well it was standing until he hit it.

"You silly teens. You cannot get the best of me. So don't even bother." I stood up and tried to hit her but she punched me again. She kicked me in the stomach.I caught a knee to the ribs. A fist to the jaw.

I had enough. I wiped blood from the corner of my mouth. I stood up.

"No, Riza. I am not just a silly teen. I am a highly dangerous mutant with an older sister who has no respect for anyone but herself. YOU just DESTROYED MY HOME! Nothing can change that. I used to look up to you. Now I see that I was wrong. You are nothing short of a spoiled little brat that was sent from 'ell to ruin my life. I am sorry. But it was no just my home it was many others, too." I saw Danny, still completely black get up." NOW YOU SHALL PAY!"

I summoned all my remaining energy and shot it at my sister until it completely covered her inside and out. She was on fire and I was the reason.

"Good girl. You are my sister," Riza said. Danny then froze her and she turned to a grey stone. Without a second thought, I punched her statue and it shattered into dust. Riza was gone and I was the reason. I sank to my knees and sobbed. Danny was right there next to me crying along with me we had just destroyed my sister. Something that could never be forgiven.

**Professors POV**

Everyone had gotten out safely. No one had been too badly injured. So we went back to the mansion. Not knowing that it was gone. Everyone saw what happened with Amara and Danny. I had scanned both of their minds during the fight but got nothing. Danny and Amara's emotions were blocking me out.

As the fight was going on I could see and sense both of their powers growing rapidly and uncontrollably. Both were having internal battles and were struggling with the difference between right and wrong. And were scared.

Then they killed the girl that they had been battling. Both were a wreck and were crying. The girl had been Amara's sister and had destroyed the institute. Her name had been Riza. She had ruined people's lives just as she did ours.

**Third person**

All the students ran over to Danny and Amara when it was all over. Not one person said a word. All of them knew their lives forever. They just didn't know that it was only the beginning.

**Okay. the chapter is finally done!. Man am I ever evil. I killed a character that I created, before the character was even around. But don't worry. She'll be back. I am really enjoying writing this. I have no excuses for not updating. Sorry. I will not be gone for so long next time. So thank you to all the reviewers and favoriters and followers. -Delta**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own Danny Phantom or X-men evolution. (Why world won't you let me?!)**

**Bobby's POV**

Its has been a seven weeks since the Institute burned down. we still live at the Institute but we live in the basement that the Brotherhood knew nothing about. Its kinda crowded, but we've gotten used to it, and the amount of fights a day have gone down drastically since then. But there are many fights still and it drives Ororo crazy and Logan always ends up throwing whoever in the Danger Room with everything set on defenses. So yeah, normal institute life.

It took the Professor, Ororo, and to sort out the cause of the fire and why there were fried weapons all over the property while keeping the mutant secret under wraps. Difficult times for the Prof. Right now he is in the midst of sorting out contract agreements on the process of building a new institute. So it might be awhile before it's even started to be rebuilt.

Besides that, everything seems perfectly normal. School got out in less than a week and the weather was becoming nicer by the day. Everyone was itching to get out of school. With the occasional thunderstorm here and there everything seemed normal.

Aside from the fact that Danny and Amara had drawn away from the world. After everything that had happened, they had gone into a state of depression that had everyone worried. It had been really bad the first two weeks after it had all happened. They had cried for awhile and didn't say anything for three weeks unless it was to each other. They never left each others side. Sam, Kurt and I didn't leave them for awhile either. For the first three days they only ate if they were really hungry. They didn't go to school for two weeks and have had private sessions with the prof for the past six weeks and didn't attend group sessions until the beginning of this week. They never talked at school wanted to pull any pranks anymore.

Everyone was worried about them and wanted to help out, but the Prof said to just let them be, and that they would come around eventually. And they had been becoming easier to be around. There moods had become happier and brighter within the past week, but not enough. Those two were the light of the institute. It wasn't the same lately.

Everything seemed to change this morning when I got up. Just the atmosphere of the entire place felt happier. It was only 4:30 in the morning, and by now most people were either in the shower or slowly dragging themselves out of bed,for an early morning training session.

But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was that Danny was out of bed,(since he and Amara were usually excused from early morning training), his bed was made and he was nowhere in sight. There were amazing scents wafting into the boys makeshift dorm room. Normally breakfast wasn't made until after training on school days. The only time that ever happens at the institute was one or some of the students made breakfast. I forced myself to sit up and looked over to Sam, still asleep on the bed next to me.

"Hey, Sam!" I said sort of getting his attention."Have you seen Danny, he isn't in bed."

"No dude, 'm goin back t' bed wake me up in two hours," he mumbled into his pillow. I walked over to him and froze his ears.

"Not happening, Storms got a simulation session in less than an hour, and someones cooking breakfast."

"As long as isn't Kitty cooking, I'm fine, seriously, but I need sl-" a snore overtook him and I froze his entire face."AGH! What did you so that for. I was perfectly fine without you trying to give me frostbite!" Now, Sam was awake.

All I had to say was. "Professor put me on "wake up Sam detail" until school's out. And Don't we go over this everyday."

Sam punched me in the shoulder, and got an "ow" from me. We then both made our way to the locker room and got dressed in our training uniforms before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. Both me and Sam were very curious to see who was making breakfast before training on a Monday morning. We were both shocked to see who it was.

"Hey guys!" Danny waved to us from behind the counter. He was smiling, something we hadn't seen from him in a long time from him. Right beside him was Amara with the same joy and happiness expressed all over her face. What had hit them over night. All Sam and I could do is stare at how they had gone from slightly depressed, back to their normal, happy selfs.

"Do either of you idiots want breakfast, or are you just going to stare like you just met an abnormal human. Oh wait, you both are. Why are you staring?"Amara asked.

"Amara, you just said more to us than you have in the past month and a half!" Sam exclaimed. "What happened to you to. Did something change overnight?" Amara gave him a plate of eggs, sausage and toast.

"Not really. Ama and I talked it over last night and realized that, life's too short to dwell on something that happened in the past, and focus on the future. The professor also had me talk to my older sister over the phone, after he had talked to her, she wants to be a psychologist and we gave her the finest line of our problems, and amazingly, she helped us out," Danny said shrugging. "We also realized that this was our last week as eighth graders and wanted to make the most of it."

"So me and Danny Jay have to make up for lost time, as well as detention," Amara said with a sly smile on her face. One that made both me and Sam have an uneasy feeling that we hadn't felt in a long time. The one that you know you are going to be in hot water if you are caught before you even know what you are doing.

"The four of us are back in business!" Sam yelled. "So, what's todays plan, lovely couple that are complete opposites in every physical way possible?" Sam earned a burn from Amara. "Hey! Seriously?"

"What do the two of you have in mind for prank numero one today," I shared a look. I had the feeling that it was already set in motion.

"Let's just say that the blue fuzz ball won't be that happy today," Danny said with an evil grin on his face. "4. 3. 2. 1..."

"BOBBY! SAM!" An annoyed and frightened Kurt called from the locker room. POOF. "I woke up like dis, dis morning! Care ta explain?" He was all fur, hair and all. Danny and Amara were fighting their fit of laughter that was taking over them.

"WE had nothing to do with this!" Sam said putting his hands up in defense. He was afraid of what Kurt would do to him. I kinda was to.

"He's right. It's amazing that Sam's even up this early. He LIVES for sleep,"I tell Kurt.

"Den if et wazn't you? Then who did it?" He asked, still not noticing Amara and Danny, who couldn't contain their laughter any longer and went into a fit of hysterics. "Danny, Amara? Up? Laughing? What is going on? Wait a minute."

"How long have you two been up anyways?" Sam asked. "And how many pranks have you set up around the Institute?"

"Way too long, and enough that people will be finding them for days and their still will be more that haven't been found. We probably will be grounded for the next few months if not years after every single one is found," Danny said.

"Speaking of which Kitty will come phasing through that wall in 10 seconds because her hair dryer was shorter out because of overexposure to water, or in this case ice," Amara pointed out.

"What?" I questioned.

"BOBBY!" Just as they were told what would happen, did. "My hair dryer? Really. I know that Drying it doesn't matter, but who wants to train with wet hair?" Kitty grabbed me by the shirt and held me a few inches of the ground.

"Again,not my fault!" I screamed freezing her hands and then her feet. "It was Danny and Amara! They've set up pranks all around the Institute."

"Yeah righ-" Then was abruptly interrupted by Amara.

"The Ice idiot is telling the truth. We've gotten over the incident and stop blaming it on Bobby." Amara smirked. Kitty fainted. "Is everyone really that surprised that we are acting like ourselves?"

"Yes," Bobby, Sam, and a red Kurt said in unison.

"Well then," Danny stated, "this will be a very long day."

Line Break

**Danny POV**

When I said that it was going to be a very long day. I meant it.

Me and Amara had a prank or trick laid out for every person on the premises plus so many more. That it was insane. And everyone went after Sam,Bobby, and Kurt every time and was as shocked as the person before, who had just been a victim of another prank. It was downright hilarious. It was a really sweet day. Other than the fact that the four of us were sitting in Principal Ishiyama office for the eighth time today.

"You know, for four mutants not even out of middle school yet, you four get into more trouble than you usually are worth," she said shaking her head. Yes she knows that we are all mutants. She was a student of the Xavier institute when Storm was our age. He full name is Monica Ishiyama and her power is being able to read emotions and auras. Not only that, but she can take energy from other people and animals and turn them into destructive energy. She's helped me and Ama a lot during the time where we were, well, withdrawn.

"Well, we had to make up for lost time, and we did a pretty good job, if I do say so myself," Bobby said. He's always so full of himself.

" . I like all four of you, not because you are one of my kind, but because all four of you are intelligent and kind. But when it comes to self-restraint in the decision making of pranks, ditching, occasional vandalism, all common sense flies right through your head. Its amazing that you haven't yet exposed the existence of mutants! Its as if the line between right and wrong doesn't even exist!" I felt my stomach turn and I saw Amara shrink into her seat. Principal Ishi must've noticed. " Oh, Amara, Danny, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that. You understand what I meant right."

"Yeah, Principal Ishi," Amara said shaking it off completely. "We get it."

"Thank you. Now, I want all this funny business to stop immediately! Understand?" She demanded.

"We understand Principal Ishi, but it is our last week of Junior High," I say with a smirk on my face, "These pranks will stop immediately after graduation. And after that we will never stop. Trust me. Next year it'll be the six of us at it again, but you won't have to deal with us anymore."

"None of you are ever going to stop, are you?"Principal Ishiyama said with a sigh.

"Nope," the four of us said in unison.

This is going to be the longest week of my life isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Do you kids get any punishment at the institute?"

"We are already grounded for the first month and an half of summer, meaning no friends and no time in town and double training," Sam told her.

"Does anything actually do anything to change your behavior?" Principal Ishi wondered.

"Yes, put us through great pain and guilt coursing through your veins for a couple months should do something, but then again, Danny and I are here again, so really, absolutely nothing,"Amara puts it simply.

"I feel so badly for your parents and the Professor and your other guardians, you can all go to your detentions now seeing that there is only three minutes left in your study hall." She said waving us off. Sam and Bobby were already out the door before the words even left her mouth, but quickly realized that they left their bags in the office and had to return to retrieve them. "Detention." Principal Ishiyama had to reinforce the fact to my brother and Sam.

Ama and I left not long after, hand in hand, heading to our geometry teachers classroom to spend the next hour and a half erasing dirty pictures and swear words out of textbooks. But I have to admit that it was all worth it in the end. Especially when you and your girlfriend created a "thank you gift" for you geometry teacher that explodes in his face, earning you an extra thirty minutes onto your detention time.

In our middle school, detention was usually a second study hall trying to bore the heck out of students to change their behavior, but three years of non-stop just craziness from my group of family,(well close enough to family,seeing that we all were born with a, x-gene, not many of us were family) a different path was taken to make us stop creating chaos. The school stopped sending home detention slips, and the number of detentions were put on all report cards.(Not looking forward for my parents to see my end of the year portfolio, or my c- in literature. Bobby and I can't stand our lit teacher so we kinda space out and hit each other with icicles all period).This year I was up to about 106 detentions, and somehow being a student of the Xavier Institute got me out of being suspended.

I looked at the clock, it was 4:27. Thank goodness. A minute later we were told that we could clean up and leave.

"Over, no more boring math surrounding us,"I yell as we exit the building.

"You are right Danny Jay," Ama said. "I think the supervisor was happy that it was over,too."She leaned in for a kiss. I returned it only to be interrupted by my idiotic twin brother.

"Seriously? You guys are kissing on school property? Isn't that against the school rules," Bobby asked.

"Since when do you follow them?" I ask him.

"Point taken. We should get back to the Institute before Logan comes to find us for being late when we are grounded. Those metal death weapons he call claws have been too close to my face too many times that's seems comfortable." So we walked back to the institute. Unknowing what was to come in the next hour and a half.

We got back to the institute a little after five. We all ran when the sky got dark real quickly and threatened a real nasty downpour, realizing that Storm was angry that we were all three hours past our curfew, seeing that we were all grounded.

"Care to explain?" Ororo asked with her arms crossed when we exited the elevator.

"Hour and a half detention, extra half hour add-on for misbehaviour during detention, and half hour walk home," Sam told her.

"You have a week left of school. Can you actually act normal for once?" Storm asked.

"We could try, but then we wouldn't be ourselves," Bobby shrugged.

"Professors office, now. He has some things to tell you about graduation,"Storm said waving us off. We all knew that she couldn't handle much more of our regular personalities any longer.

"I'm glad that you four could join us, please sit down." So we did and the Professor began telling us what would happen in the next few days. Rhane, Jubilee, Ray,and Roberto were already sitting in chairs around his desk. "As you all know, your eighth grade graduation is in a few days, and I can tell that you all are ready for it to come because of summer. I also am happy to tell you that your families are all coming in town today to help celebrate an important week in your life. We will all be going to the school to meet them at six, so be on your very best behavior, that means you Daniel, Robert, Amara, and Samuel. I do not wish to punish you the entire summer. Now, please go get ready. Be by the Blackbird in an fifteen minutes. You may go."

"Guys, we got fifteen minutes to set up a grab and go prank and a good one at that," Sam says when we leave the room. " I say we go all the way if we want to make a good impression on our families, since we haven't seen them for almost three years. So what do you say?"

"Sam, why do you even ask?" I ask him. He got his answer. So we got to work.

Twenty minutes later, we were at the school and setting up the prank that would be set off when the first parent stepped into the cafeteria at six-thirty. Somehow, no matter how messed up we were, we got Ronnie, Roberto, Ray, and Jubilee wrapped into our ultimate prank. They wouldn't get in trouble by their parents and not the professor, us regular troublemakers were really in for it now, and I had the feeling that we were going to be grounded until christmas from Storm and Professor X. But it was totally worth it to see your family victimized by you awesome creative teenage mind.

Storm and the Professor had gone into the teachers lounge to talk with principal Ishi, when we got there leaving us unsupervised while we setup our little trick. They were completely oblivious to what we were doing, because the Professor could block out others thoughts when he wanted to.

"They are coming!" Rhane cried out when she sensed the parents and siblings coming into the school. "Everyone stop using your powers!" It was awesome having a shapeshifter who could turn into a wolf as a friend.

And so, we all stopped using our powers. All of us sat down at one of the tables and waited for the show to begin.

"If this isn't worth it, I'm going to kill you all in a danger room session the second we get back tonight," Jubilee said. "Got it?"

We all understood what she was getting at. Jubilee didn't get in trouble. Ever. The only time she ever would get in trouble was when more than six people were in on it. And that wasn't too often. I couldn't blame her for hiding her nerves with false anger and threats. All of us do it for different reasons all the time.

We live in a world where different isn't good. If you are different, people hate you. Everyone has to be normal, not nerdy, geeky, gothic. You have to be like the popular crowd to be normal. All of us that are mutants live in fear that we will be discovered. That we will be hated for being born different. Keeping the mutant secret is difficult. Especially when you have two safe places for mutants in one town that are rivals.

Footsteps pound down the hallway, our parents and siblings heading towards the cafeteria. the doors are closed, and each handle has a string attached to it that leads upward to the ceiling, where ice buckets of feathers and fur in a sticky cool lava that have been intensified by electricity are frozen to the top of the ceiling. The doors open, the strings are triggered. Our families walk in and down come the sticky mess of stuff. There are screeches of unexpectancy, not pain. When the dust clears, (dust caused by feathers), standing right there are our families, with faces that are nowhere near happy.

We all have been laughing since the prank was triggered. Their they were standing before us with confused faces, that seconds later turned to shock, then anger. All of them looked like chicken that got into a fight with Ronnie. The only person that isn't covered in our successful prank is my sister,(Well Bobby's sister, too.), Jazz, who is also laughing her head off.

"I can't believe that you didn't check to see if there was a trap before you entered. We are here to see eighth graders how did you fall for it?" Jazz said between fits of laughter. That made all of my friends and I laugh our hearts out. She was totally right. All the adults glared at her, along with us.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Ororo said as she walked out of the teachers lounge. I felt electricity become uncomfortably known in the air. I felt Amara shift in her seat. Yeah, we were all scared of Ororo. None of us were scared to admit it. She was a weather witch for crying out loud.

"Um, well you see-" I started.

"-we wanted to have a bit of fun-" Bobby continued.

"-and what better way than-" Sam added.

"-to see them as the newest victims-"Amara.

"-from one of our dirtier pranks-" I went on.

"-and I have no idea what you and the prof were-" Sam.

"-thinking when you told us," Bobby said indicating to himself, Sam, Amara, and myself," to be on our best behavior-"

"-when you already know that we would if you didn't say anything,"Amara finished.

"Okay. I get that that was a big mistake," Ororo said sighing into her hands. She turned to the rest of our the eighth grade mutants. "How did you guys get wrapped into their idiocy?"

"Last week of eighth grade. We wanted to have a little fun. Just not as much as the Lord's' and lady of detention," Roberto said shrugging. "It's not like we get in trouble that that often."

"Fine. I'll let you all off with a warning this time." Ororo turns to Sam and Bobby. "As for you two, grounded for two extra weeks onto the time you already have."

"Seriously? Why not hot head and ice idiot number two?" Sam questioned.

"You know exactly why. Now do you wish to be grounded for seven weeks or are you okay with six?"

"I would be better off with none," Sam mumbled under his breath. Strom turned to look at him. The air got that dangerous atmosphere again.

"Wait, wait wait. This kind of event happens every day? How have these kids still not have learned their lesson yet?" It was a woman. Bobby's mother.

"It's a work in progress. They still need to figure out that their actions can be a danger to society. All children need to figure it out. They will eventually. We just try to get our students at the institute to figure it out sooner than others." The Professor came out with Principal Ishiyama. "They have never done anything too horrible to anyone that they need to be severely punished."

"Professor Xavier, it is so good to see you again. I hope my son has been a good student." This time the voice came from my mother.

"Mrs. Fenton, all of our students are excellent students. Not one is better than the other. At my school, my students learn that they are no different than anyone else, no matter what kind of advantages they have over each other." He looks to all the other parents. "And they all have learned that lesson very well. It was the very first thing they learned at my institute. And they have learned it everyday, no matter what age they are. Now, with that said, we will be heading back to the institute. If you will follow your children to the jet."

Line Break

**Maddie's POV**

I followed Danny to the "jet" not believing that there really was one until I saw it. It was sleek, and looked small on the outside but was huge on the inside. All of the adults were given seats, while the kids sat on the floor. I was mad at being covered in feathers, but completely forgot when I was surrounded by all the advanced technology. Jack sat in the seat next to me, complaining about the seats being too small. Jazz went to talk to the professor up front.

All the kids sat in a group at the back, talking, laughing. They all had nicknames for each other, "hot head" "wolf" "sunburn" "ice twins and ice idiots one and two" "shock" "blue ray" "WALL". Kids are strange. Danny had his arm around a girls shoulder( I think her name was Amara). NOt one of them was fazed when the jet took off.

We flew for about eight minutes before heading over a cliff and heading straight for a waterfall. I thought we were all going to die, before the rocks split apart revealing a landing platform. Everyone exited the jet without a hurry. Professor Xavier had the kids show us to the showers do that we could clean up from the mess we made.

They took us to the showers through the locker rooms. All the lockers had strange names. Cyclops, Iceman, Spike. Nightcrawler, Black Ice, Sunspot, Cannonball, Berzerker, Shadowcat, Dazzler, Rouge, Wolfsbane, Jubilee, Magma, Boom Boom, Multiple, Jean, Havok, X-23, Psyc. Everyone had a special lock on it. The professor said something about a training session, which I believe meant class. Because the second I left the locker room area, a flood of kids came into the room and began changing.

I got cleaned up and followed the rest of the parents to the dining room. The one thing that I didn't get was that we were underground. Not above. Wasn't the institute above ground?

Line breaks

**Done. Finally done with this chapter. It took forever. Would any of you believe me if I said that I wanted to post this on the 28th of June? It just didn't want to be finished. We left for a vacation for five days, then I still had to finish it but then life had to hate me. When did I get a life?**

**Okay. Quick note. Dazzler is an actual x-men character who will show up more in later chapters. She is one of my favorites from my favorite comic book series (PM me if you want the series name.), named Alison Blaire. Look her up if you don't believe me. Either that, or look at my profile picture,(that's two versions of her from different dimensions that hate each other).**

**Also, I WILL NOT post the next chapter until I get at least five reviews. I know how many people have seen this story. Please review.**

**Enough from me. Delta's out. Later.**

**P.S. It's twelve thirty in the morning. Why I am still wide awake? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. Do I look like a producer? I don't own either cartoon.**

**Maddie's POV**

Two words. This school is weird. I was on my way to the dining room, when I passed a room with high security system doors. I know that because I tried to open it. The sign on the door looked as it had been taped on it, and it said "Survival Simulator" on it. I leaned my ear to the door and heard mechanical noises, shooting, and people yelling at each other. I continued walking and saw another door. This one also had a lock, but it was an eye scanner lock. This school seems to have it secrets well kept.

I kept up my search for the dining room in this maze of hallways until I finally found the dining room. Everyone was already seated except for me and Jazz, who had been excused from the meeting to be with all the other students in class. She had gone to this school until Danny came, and when he came she wanted to leave. I still do not get any of the sibling rivalries.

"Welcome Mrs. Fenton, please have a seat. We were waiting on you,"Professor Xavier said when I entered.

"Oh. You were? I'm so sorry. I got lost on the way to the dining room," I apologize.

"It is no problem, I was just about introduce everyone to one another. This is William Robert Drake and Madeline Beatrice Bass-Drake," pointing to two people, the woman had brown hair and the man was blonde,"and their younger son Ronald are Bobby's family. That is Lucius Antonius Aquilla , Amara's father." He points to a man with brown hair and dark skin. "Moira MacTaggert is Rahne's adopted mother. Emmanuel and Nina da Costa. Roberto's parents." Then he pointed to me and Jack. "Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny's parents. I'm sorry to say, but some of my students are orphaned or their parents disowned them a few years ago." The professor must've seen our horrified faces because he then said." All of my students are good people, if they were disowned it was because they were different, they are special in a way that they didn't understand and were scared, or even a little racist. One day, if you don't already know," he looked to the da Costa's and , "Your child will tell you, if not, do not waste your time trying to figure it out."

"Now, you all must be wondering why we are in the basement of our institute," Ororo said. "A few months ago, the entire institute went on a field trip a museum in New york city. Somehow the institute caught fire and burned down to nothing. We were very lucky that the professors father had built this bomb shelter, because if he hadn't, all of our students would've been sent home weeks ago. " Looking at her face I could see that she was trying to hide her lie.

"And there is still a chance that we might send the ones who still have families home for the summer and the first quarter of the school year while we rebuild. If any of you would like to take in some of our other students for the summer we would be grateful. If not, we are more than capable of taking care of them here."He finished. Unbeknownst to him I caught what he said after that, "I really hope that we can."

"We would like to know how our little Bobby is, we haven't seen him since christmas, and we only get an email once every two weeks," Mrs Drake said.

"Mrs. Drake, as i have said before, all of our students have excellent grades, mostly As and Bs. Anything less will require extra lessons after school on top of all their other studies, teams, clubs, and skills training that are offered here and around the area." The professor said with a smile. "Even if some of them do get into trouble, they all are good and very smart kids."

"Well, that is very nice to hear. All of the students get along rather well I assume?" Mr. Aquilla asked.

"Of course. They all treat each other as if they were family, and here we have students from ages, from about first or second grade to senior in high school, the younger students get along with the older as if they were twins most of the time. Others act as if they were twins. The professor had a odd glint in his eyes as if it were true.

"Well dinner will be ready in an hour, and the Professor and I have things to attend to." Ororo said. "After dinner we will show you where you will be sleeping. Try to get to know one another, please."

I overheard the conversation that the two teachers were having on their way out. It was a complete accident, and I really wish I didn't.

"Professor, who is running the training session, I thought Hank was working on some sort of experiment?"

"Well, my dear, I put Logan I charge, he can handle it for one day.

"LOGAN?" she said in a whispered yell,"Remember what happened last time we put Logan in charge of Danger Room sessions?"

"Yes, he can handle it for one day. It'll help him get over the last incident with the ice twins. Which he needs to get over, before they do something like the last time again."

"I hope you're right. But knowing Logan we should get to that training session right away." They left after that. What the hell was the danger room.

-line break-

**Jazz's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE A MUTANT!" Danny shouted at me when I walked out of the girls locker room into the Danger Room with Jean and Rouge.

"Hey you never asked when you called or texted me, you were too busy keeping you secret from mom and dad that you never bothered to even see if we both carried the x-gene," I said with a shrug. And you always hated how I would always use you my psychologist patient so you practically hated me, and would avoid me.

"See what I told you Bobby, she is like this twenty-four/seven, be glad that that nurse stole you, just for this reason," Danny said.

"I can't believe I didn't believe you, even while searching your memories, it just didn't make any sense," Bobby replied.

"Okay, I'm lost. What the heck are you talking about? I've been gone what three years? What have I missed?"I asked. Everyone just stared at me like I was insane.

"Well, the constant pranking, Logan's training sessions, Kitty's cooking, Jean losing control of her powers, the living room being wrecked by the troublesome five, me and Amara dating, me finding out that i had a twin, Amara losing control of her powers, Rouge losing control of her powers, me losing control of my powers, Logan taking his anger out on me, Amara, Kurt, Bobby, Sam, and Kitty, And that sums it up," Danny says counting them out on his fingers.

"Wait, you have a twin? Since when do you have a twin?" I was officially confused. I didn't have two brothers. Just Danny, and that is bad enough as it is.

"Since forever, a nurse at the hospital stole Bobby to give to her sister because her son died in during birth," Danny said, " It was our powers that brought us here to the institute, and we've been here ever since."

"Bobby is your twin? You two look nothing alike!"

"We know," Bobby said. "I look more like you, Jazz. DAnny and I only look alike when we are solid ice."(1)

"You have got to be kidding me!" I say. The two boys walk away leaving me and Jean.

"Hey, just be happy you haven't been with them for the past almost four years, Kitty, Danny, Kurt, Bobby, Amara and Sam have basically caused non stop chaos around here. I'm surprised that you didn't catch the part when Danny said that he had a girl friend," Jean said to me.

"WHAT?!"

"Alright kids, quit your yappin' and get your butts over here, we have a training session to begin. An all school training session. You get a minor injury, you stay in, you get a major one, you are out and go to the infirmary. Understand. Good. We start in five." Oh how i missed Logan's training sessions,not.

**Bobby's POV**

Kitty was running towards me and Danny at full speed, running through most of the equipment.

"Guys, did you here? Alison's coming back tomorrow! She just finished her first tour and is coming back to the institute for the summer! Can you believe it?" She said between pants.

"Are you serious? Dazzler is really coming back? Why, not that I'm complaining or anything, but doesn't she have her entire future already mapped out for her?" Danny asked.

Dazzler, or Alison Blaire, is a mutant, powers, transduction of sound into light, in english that means she can take sound and turn it into light that can fatally hurt people. She's two years older than me and Danny, a year older than Kitty and Kurt. Alison always was in on our pranks and was a wicked amazing guitarist and singer. She won the talent show in her freshman year and went off to the state talent show and was offered a music contract, and she went off living her dream. We haven't seen her in about a year and a half. So it was rather surprising to find out she was coming back.

"What time tomorrow?" I ask rather interested with the fact if I could skip detention to see her. I didn't have detention yet, but knowing me, I would by the end of the day tomorrow.

"Around three, and Storm already told me that the professor will be keeping an eye on you detention regulars so that you don't skip to see your friend." The prof always knew what ideas we had and had someway to prevent us from skipping. Stupid cerebro.

"Fine we won't skip detention, but that doesn't mean we won't skip school," Danny said. Kitty started to walk away, "Later,cuz."

Yeah, the Fenton's and Pryde's were related, Mrs Fenton and Mrs. Pryde were sisters. Crazy, right, how most of the kids from that one family were mutants, and all ended up in the same place. The mutant gene apparently skipped a generation because none of the adults are mutants, and my biological parents don't even know about mutants, yet they believe in ghosts. Kitty's parents do know about mutant's, and can be trusted to keep the secret. The Fenton's would most likely turn into mutant hunters.

"Come on, we got a minute before the training starts, snap out of it," Danny says.

Oh crud. I forgot that we were waiting for training.

FIVE FOUR THREE TWO ONE BEGIN!

And so torture starts.

(30 minutes later)

"What kind of idiot leaves Logan in charge!" Kurt screams as we leave the danger room. All of us in ripped and scorched uniforms, all of us bleeding somewhere on our bodies or other. It's getting changed and into the infirmary before dinner. Perfectly normal Logan training session. Everyone listens to him so we won't be injured by those wretched adamantium claws. Yeah, we're all scared of him. Only the professor, Scott, and Jamie aren't scared of Logan. Weirdest part about that is Jamie's twelve.

"I know, right? The name Wolverine suits him rather well, don't cha think?" Danny says. "It represents the beast inside."

"Better not let him hear you say that, 'cause if he does here you say-" I was cut short

"What aren't you gonna let me here, bub?" I turn around.

"Oh, hi Logan?" I say, "Nothing, I was not going to say anything. Just getting dressed and going to dinner, after a quick trip to the infirmary."

"Good answer," Logan snarled. "Go get changed, your bleeding all over the floor, now before I change my mind."

The three of us do as we were told a raced to the lockers to find a hysterical Sam.

"You guys just got caught by Logan, right when you were bad mouthing him. I can't believe you got off the hook."

"You saw that? Oh come on, why does the wall magnet never get caught when it comes to Logan?" Danny said. "It's just not right."

"Yeah, well, I'm at least smart enough to stay out of Logan's way, unlike you ice idiots and Kurt," Sam says. "You guys almost need to have private lessons with the prof to learn not to go near Logan."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Sam." I said taking off my beaten uniform and putting it in a bucket that will send it off to the incinerator. Yeah, it's that bad. There's not even a hint of being kidding when I say that. There are reasons that most hate Logan's Danger Room sessions. Everyone is too afraid to hate him. I grabbed a grey t-shirt and jeans and put them on grabbed a pair of combat boots before going to the infirmary.

Danny and Sam wore basically the same thing, except Danny's jeans were black and Sam's shirt was black. Yeah, well we may be a little bit on the punk side of life. But we don't do stupid things, like use our powers to purposely hurt people. The prof only lets us where those types of clothing after training and we aren't allowed to wear them to school. And I totally agree with him. The institute already has the bad image of being a stuck up snobby private school. And yet, we go to the public schools. If only they knew the truth.

-line break-

**Danny's POV**

We weren't all excited for our families to be here. All the tension in the room was insane. I hadn't told my parent's. Bobby's parent's were clueless, Amara's father was just a little in on the idea of mutants, he just didn't know that his daughter was one. Yeah, smart and stupid.

All of us were a bit off on the punkish side, just because we could. The Prof didn't give a crap about it, just as long as we didn't wear and act like a punk outside of the mansion. Yeah, we got our wild streak from Alison.

Alison apparently had an older sister that died when she about two years old. Alison and her sister were half sisters, different dad same mom, two different relationships. Her sister was about seventeen when she died, in a plane crash that was thought to be an accident, until later proved that it had been sabotaged all along. They'd been murdered.

Alison's sister, Amber McLain, was lead guitarist in the band the flaming enlights, and had been popular for about two years, top of the charts two years, before one of the other competing bands got overwhelmed with jealousy and emptied the gas tanks to where they were less that a fourth full, half an hour in the air, Amber and her band went down in flames. Alison swore on her sister's grave that she would honor her memory by music for the rest of her life.

Well finding out that she was a mutant put a little halt to that dream. Not for too long we discovered later on.

Alisons powers put her in a bit of her mental case category. That gave her the craziness an idea to form a little group of pranksters to follow in her steps. Do you have any idea of what group that would be?

Well back to now. Sam, Kurt, and I were walking into the dining hall for dinner. When we finally got in, the tension in the room was so thick you could literally cut through the air with a had his inducer on, and wasn't allowed to take it off all week because of all the adults that don't know about the mutant species. I could tell that the secrets in the institute were being noticed, but no one decided to say anything about it. Most visitors were mutants, so tension was practically unheard of. It was uncomfortable.

"Glad you could joins us boys, we were just going to talk about school, grades, and disciplines we've had this year," the Prof said, and we all froze up. Yep, this was going to be a very long week. We all went to take our seats, where we usually sat. Mine, of course, was right next to Amara. All the visitors were at the far end of the table.

'Danny! What are we going to do? OUr parents'll kill us when they find out that we've been getting detentions as often as we do,' Bobby hissed in my mind. Twin telepathy, perks of being a mutant.

'I know. I'm freankin' out. What the hell are we going to do?'

"Danny, Bobby," The professor says, "if you are finished, we would like to begin dinner."

"But they weren't even talking? Why would you tell them off?" Bobby's mother asked.

"They were, you just didn't notice, and I have my ways." The prof tapped his temple. "Now, this time on friday, the eighth graders will be graduating, and most think that small achievement, but here it is letting another chapter of your life by, and entering a new one, like the record holders of the most detentions in the town," he glared at us. And was going to continue.

"The what holders for what? Might I ask?" My mother said. We were so in deep now.

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry that it isn't longer but it needs to get up. Thanks to all the reviewers, and followers, and favorites. You are the ones that keep the authors on this website continue to update. Please review.-Delta**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. If I owned Danny Phantom or X-Men Evolution, I would be a insane being**

**Danny's POV**

"The holder's of what? Might I ask?"

Oh hell.

This will not end well, the Prof's so honest.

"You see, most of our students are great students, and some are a bit rebellious, not that that's a huge issue here, its just a phase that they go through as they mature, seeing that they all go through adolescence a bit different than the rest of the world."Thank you Professor! "But, some of them get a little hyperactive and go pranking and scheming others resulting in detentions, and punishments here and at the school. Some of them went on to try and see who could get the highest amount of detentions in a year." Spoke too soon. "And may hold the record of the highest amount of detentions in a year."

"Oh, and can I know who holds that record?" My mother asked. Bobby, Sam, Amara, Kurt, Kitty and I slowly got up and began to walk away.

"Well since you are, their parents I suppose I could tell you, or they could all come back here and eat dinner with us." We begin to walk faster. 'Yep. No way we're getting out of this now,'Bobby told me. Everyone else already knew who held the record and was cracking up or attempting to conceal their laughters.

"Daniel Fenton, sit your but back down young man!" My mother says. 'Dang it,' I tell Bobby. What did I tell ya.' I sulk back to my seat.

"But, I don't hold the record! I missed two weeks of school this year and didn't get in trouble for two whole months!"

"Doesn't matter. Sit."

"Don't you dare think you are out in the clear,yet , Robert Drake," Mr. Drake scolded. 'Ha!'

'Shut the hell up.' Bobby said nothing to his parents and sat back down.

"Amara!" Her father said. She, too sat down.I grabbed her hand under the table. She squeezed mine.

"Well that didn't work," I mumble under my breath to her.

"Always worth a try," she whispered back. I had to agree.

"Well nobody's pointing fingers at us," Sam stated.

"We'll just be going," Kitty stated. They all ran out of the room, only to, we think, be reprimanded by the professor as they slowly walked back into the room. "Adults," Kitty mumbled to us as she passed by us.

"I know," I say back. I lean over my dinner. Not truly hungry, I feel the depression coming back over me. Maybe I'm not ready for all the excitement of the world yet. I lose control on my powers a bit, my hand turns to solid ice. I can feel Amara's feeling the same way. Her hand was heating up. She would've burned me if it weren't for my powers. I probably would've froze off one of her hands if it weren't for her powers.

"I can't believe it! Why would you have a competition to see who could get the most detentions. That's just plain idiotic. I thought you were all good kids! But to see who can get in trouble the most? WHY!" My mother says.

"Bobby. I thought your mother and I raised you better than that. What happened? It's as if all common sense in your brain went out the ears," his mother said. "Did you fall into path of rebellious destruction?"

"Rebellious destruction? If that was true, the entire world would be covered in a thick layer of ice!" Bobby half yelled.

"What was that supposed to mean?" His father questioned.

"Nothing," He replied quickly.

"Amara. I thought you were better than that. I can't believe it! You are acting like Riza," her father said. The entire staff and students of the institute froze. Even Jazz.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong," My mother asked. Amara and I got up and walked away.

"Thank you for dinner Ororo," we said before exiting the room. There was only one room in the entire lower level of the institute that only me and Amara were allowed in with the exception of Storm and Professor X. It was the place we practically lived in the past two months and now we were back.

We sat down on a couch and Amara started sobbing in my arms. I, too, was crying, I knew that we weren't going back to school tomorrow.

Bobby's POV

"Rebellious destruction? If that was true, the entire world would be covered in a thick layer of ice!"I half yelled.

"What was that supposed to mean?" my father questioned.

"Nothing," I replied without a thought.

"Amara. I thought you were better than that. I can't believe it! You are acting like Riza," her father said. The entire staff and students of the institute just froze up

"Is everything okay? What's wrong," My mother asked. Amara and Danny left the room. I knew that they had fell back into a depression.

"Thank you for dinner, Ororo," they said before the just vanished to wherever they went.

"What just happened?" my adoptive mother asked.

"Somethings here we rather left unsaid," Logan said. "Lets just say that their was an accident a few months ago that hit Danny and Amara the hardest.

"Well, aren't you going to go get them," Mrs. Fenton asked.

"No. Today was their first full day back with the rest of the students,required activities, and meals. I guess they weren't ready to be around so many students yet. Or their minds haven't fully healed yet. Maybe even both."

"Do you mind me asking what the accident was?" Amara's dad asked.

"Yes." Every single one of the mutants said.

"Well, okay then," Mr. Fenton said.

Very little conversation was held over dinner the rest of the evening. Sam and I had dish duty as one of the punishments of being grounded. I liked the water cold, and Sam liked the water hot. So we got into a fight and nearly destroyed the kitchen, and were caught by Roberto's parents, who knew about mutants, who then told the professor. As a result, we had another three days onto our grounding.

"Sam, Bobby. We need to show our guests to where they will be staying for the night," Storm said as we were cleaning up the kitchen.

"Where are they staying anyways?" Sam asks.

"In the Danger Room. Since its a simulator, we can but beds and doors as real life holographics that can be actually used. We also will be having the rest of this weeks training outside," Storm replied.

'Danny. Are you okay?' I ask in his mind.

'Leave me alone.'

'Are you sure?'

'Just leave me alone.' He pushed me from his mind. Yep, the depression has taken over again.

"Storm? Have you checked on Danny and Amara?" I ask.

"Yes. They seem to want to be alone for now. I have a feeling that they will not be in school or training tomorrow,"she told us. "Hopefully they will get over it faster than last time. If not, there's no telling when they'll come out of it."

"Oh, okay."

"You know, they really don't deserve the depression, it wasn't their fault. They were trying to stop Riza, but instead, they destroyed her. They were protecting us. It truly wasn't their fault," Sam said.

"I agree with you, Sam, but for now we need to just give them time. At the moment, that is something that they have plenty of," Storm told us.

"I hope you are right," I mutter. We walked in complete silence to the Danger Room. Oh, I'm sorry, the survival simulator. Can't blow our cover. If anyone who fears or hunts the paranormal finds out what this school really is for, most of us are dead.

"Welcome everyone, to the survival simulator, here we have real holographics that feel, act, and almost are real and can be used as real objects," Professor Xavier said as we walked in. The room looked like a bunkhouse with dressers and bedside tables. "We teach our students how to survive certain case scenarios that they may or may not face in their life. It's programmed to do many things, like today. Where its our guest quarters. Usually, we have guest bedrooms, seeing as we are rebuilding the upstairs, this will have to do. Up there is the observation room, please avoid going in there, it is off limits to any visitors. Now please make yourselves at home. Goodnight." All of us headed out of the room, to the locker room to get changed for, outside, training. Yay.

"Professor?" Danny's mother follows him with Amara's father shortly behind her.

"Yes?"

"Well, um, you see, Danny and Amara left dinner so soon, and we wanted to see if they are okay, if that's all right."

"My dear, that is perfectly fine with me, its just I may need to talk to the two of them before you see them. Bobby, will you accompany us?" He then said in mind. 'I will give you the chance to talk to him if you would like that.' I nodded. 'Oh this doesn't get you out of training.' Darn it. "Follow me please." So we did.

We headed down a hallway that I never even knew existed. I was long a dark. I had no idea where he was taking us, but we all followed the professor as he went to where ever Ama and Danny would go when they were in antisocial depression mode. Like now for instance.

At the end of the hallway was a door on the left with a sign that said** Amara and Daniel's Room. Do Not Enter without permission from Storm or Professor X.**

"Recovery room? What's wrong? What happened?" Amara's father asked.

"I think that's for them to tell you if they would like to," I say. " So far, they haven't told anyone." 'Danny, your mom wants to see you.'

Silence.

'Come on man. It's the last week of eighth grade. Please snap out of it.'

'Why can't you just leave us alone. We just need some time.'

'You've had time. Two months. Please. We all miss you!'

'PROFESSOR!' Danny shouts in his mind.'

'Darn it.' I curse out in my mind. 'Danny please listen to me. Please.'

When no reply came I knew I was in for it, or maybe it was the fact that half the door was melting while the other half was freezing.

"What's going on? What happening," Mrs. Fenton asked. The worry in her voice very present. I froze. My powers leaked in and I could feel myself going into defense mode. The Prof was calm, and said nothing. Amara's father just stared. I could sense the fear in his presence. We all waited when we should have been running. But we didn't we just stood there. Frozen to the ground waiting to see what would come out of that door. I knew, and I should've told everyone to run but I didn't. They gave their secrets out of anger, at me.

The door flew off it hinges. The two parents ducked in surprise. Two angry mutants came running out the door. Ice and Lava. I immediately turned to ice as molten hot lava came shooting at me along with black ice. Yep. They were past angry at me. Depression and insanity is never a good combo.

"BOBBY! WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU LEAVE US ALONE. That's all we want," Danny yelled.

"Because your my brother. That's why. Now get over your stupid anger issues and depression and move on with your life." I started shooting ice at him which he smacked away with his hands.

"I agree with Danny. We just need time. BUT YOU CAN'T JUST LET US HAVE IT," Amara shouted, as she flung flaming lava at my face.

"You have had all the time in the world. Get over it. It was an accident."

"STOP." The Professor shouted. "You are all making things worse. Back into the room. All of you. We have some explaining to do to our guests."

Forgot about that one small little detail.

We all filed into the recovery room.

"Now that everyone's calmed down. Will any off you explain to us what the heck is going on around here?"Mrs. Fenton demanded. Oh. We blew it big time.

**Oh my gosh. This is the earliest I have ever updated this story. I am absolutely amazed at my self. Do not expect another one so soon, because I have no idea when I will update again. School starts soon and I may update more, or I might start another story. Curse my need for imagination. I am just excited that I finally got this up. Yay.**

**Enough of my rambling. -Delta**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned either Danny Phantom or X-Men Evolution, I would be rich enough to go to every Black Veil Brides concert for the rest of eternity. (Yes, I am a fan of heavy metal and punk rock)**

**Amara's POV**

"Now, that everyone's calmed any of you explain what the heck's going on around here?" Mrs. Fenton asked. There was no way we were getting out of this. My father looked at us in shock. I was confused, at least until I looked at myself, my flaming lava self. Crud. I quickly suppressed my powers and got control over my anger. I put my hand on Danny, and he also went back to his normal form.

Everyone was silent, not sure what to say. The professor looked to us expectantly. We were going to have to tell them, eventually.

"We are not leaving until someone tells us what's going on. Amara would you care to explain?" I could not disobey my father.

"Um, we're mutants?" I say. It comes out more like a question. Both my dad and Danny's mom were open mouthed shocked.

It was at least a good six minutes before they came to there senses. "What's a mutant?" my dad asked. Still trying to come around that his daughter wasn't completely human.

"That is a good question. Based on advanced sciences, it is possible for humans to become mutants when they are born with an x-gene. Most stay dormant, but in the case of all my students and staff here, the x gene they were born with was somehow triggered and gave them certain powers, like your daughter, who has control over lava," The professor said. I demonstrated my powers for my dad. "And you son, Mrs. Fenton, who was given the gift of ice." Danny then turned cold next to me. Mrs. Fenton gasped.

"I knew that they existed, but I didn't realize that I had one in my family. Well all the signs were present, and I always thought something was wrong with the inventions that we made that always pointed to you and Jazz. I should have noticed something, I'm a paranormal scientist for pete's sake. But-," she paused and looked to Bobby. "How the heck do you fit into all of this?"

"This is going to be a very, very long conversation," I said, while taking Danny's hand. I had a feeling that this was going to be a difficult story to tell.

"Okay, to tell how Bobby fits in, you need to know somethings. First off Jazz is also a mutant, and she is a telepath. She has pretty good control over her powers and wanted to go home and that is why she doesn't go here anymore. Secondly, I have the ability over cryokinesis. Thirdly, you remember your sister's daughter, right? Not Alicia, the other one, Theresa. Her daughter Kitty is also a mutant with the ability to phase through any solid object, and on top of her mutant abilities she is also an expert in hand to hand combat as well a master in using the soul swords."

"Danny, I get that you are trying to tell me about the mutants in our family, but what does this have to do with this boy over there." Mrs. Fenton points to Bobby, still in ice form.

"Everything, Mom. Bobby, can you please stop sulking in a corner and act as well as look like a normal human being," Danny yelled at Bobby. Who then grumbled about annoying brothers and their girlfriends. And eventually . My boyfriends brother is a complete idiot. "You know how when I was born, I was supposed to have a twin?"

"Yes, he died at birth."

"No he didn't, the nurse took him and gave him to her sister because her son died during birth. That is my twin brother."

"That's absurd. And impossible, mind you."

"I know he doesn't look like me, but he looks like Jazz more than me. When he is a human, when he's solid ice he looks like me."

"You are pulling my leg aren't you. This all a joke, isn't it," Mrs. Fenton said. I saw Danny look to the Professor, who sighed. He caved in.

"Sadly, no, . I am sorry that your son was taken from you, but I have a friend who can look to the future. She said that it was only for the best. I can later show you the files and DNA scans if you like. But, I am also sorry to say that you cannot take him back. For now he belongs with the Drake's, and it is impossible to tell them that their son is really not there's without crushing them." The professor looked saddened.

"You are really my son?" Mrs. Fenton asked Bobby, who only nodded.

"I guess I can't call you mom, so what do I call you?" He asked.

"You can call me Maddie, okay?" He nodded and left." Well I guess that my story has been told. Time for you two to fess up to all your crimes." Bobby disappeared. He smirked as he left, knowing that things were about to get ugly.

"Crimes, what crimes," my father asked.

"Oh it's just a joke," I said. The Prof frowned at this. "Well mostly."

"Okay, first, Dad this is Danny, Danny this is my father. Dad this is my boyfriend," I said. My father looked darkly at Danny, and he cringed.

"Don't worry, we've been through too much for us to break up." Danny assured him. His

"You better not hurt my baby girl. If you do I'll send Riza after you." I felt my soul darken and I felt Danny's hand get colder. After we, um, ended Riza's existence, some sort of connection was formed between us. We will always know when one of us is hurt, or sad.

"Too much Danny? You two are only fourteen! How much have you gone through in your life that you won't leave her?" His mother asked. Her face was horrified at the thought.

"You might want to sit down for this. I have a feeling that Amara and Danny won't be speaking again for a while because of one word that you said. Danny gripped my hand and I tuned out because I didn't want to hear this. The Professor told the story, and the only word I caught was Riza. And at that I broke into silent tears again. I knew Danny heard it too. We sat down on the couch right before Professor Xavier began speaking.

Sometime in there my dad and Danny's mom left. I don't know when, but I fell asleep in Danny's arms that night. Right into a peaceful sleep that I desperately needed from a very long day.

**Danny's POV**

BOOM. The sound of a electric guitar rang out through the walls of the mansion. A loud passionate strumming echoed around the halls woke me up. The song was one that I recognized very well. My eyes shot open and I was awake.

"Ama. Wake up. You gotta wake up," I said. Completely forgetting about the accident and that one of my best friends was here. I was also wondering how Ama could sleep through the noise of the guitar.

"Whatisit," she said,slurring her words as she spoke.

"Dazzler," I said. She shot right up. Wide awake. We were both fully clothed still in yesterday's clothes. We ran out the doorway and to the kitchen, where there was nobody. The music was coming from outside the mansion.

"She's outside, Danny Jay. Come on!" So we dashed to the elevator, where the only other two there was Kurt and Kitty.

"Glad to see you two are up," Kitty said to us. "Fall asleep fully clothed again?"

"Yep. Didn't change out of your uniform?" Amara asked the duo.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kurt said. The doors was still dark out. Oh, Alison you better pray that you have enough music to protect yourself.

She was standing on top of a giant speaker,that was blasting music. Her fingers racing wildly, as the entire sky glowed around her, sparks were flying by her head and shooting up into the sky and exploding. she was too absorbed into her music to notice the growing crowd of mutants and parents that kept coming from the basement of the institute.

I looked at my watch. It was just after three in the morning. God that girl better have good insurance. By now the entire institute was up in the yard.

"ALISON!" Someone screamed. I think it was Scott. But she just turned up the volume on her amp. Around this time She finally looked up to see all of her friends and teachers below her.

"And that, my friends, is how a rockin' is played," She said. "DAZZLER IS BACK. Bobby, Danny, if you be so kind enough to?"

"Yeah, yeah, we get your drift. Jean if you would please block my parents?" Bobby said. We both made a slide of ice for our friend to slide down from her amplifier.

"Hello my dearest friends that I missed so very much when I was gone for the past year on tour for my music. Did you miss me?"

I ran up and hugged her. "Of course we missed you. Stupid. You are like our sister, to all of us. Now. What the hell is wrong with you Alison! It's three in the morning."

Now that started a riot. We all started yelling, which she, of course absorbed and blasted us all back.

"Will you just give me a minute? I show up here and the mansions gone. There isn't a car in sight except for Logan's motorcycle. Everything is leveled. I can't find the above ground entrance. And I would have been grounded for life if I shot a hole into the bunker. So I go to the only thing I know that know will get someones attention. I get out my guitar and I start playing the fastest and loudest song. Ten minutes later everyone's here." Alison looks everyone in the eyes. "Get it? I should not be punished."

"We get your point, little miss Sparkle. But next time, I'll be the first one out here. So there won't be all of your little friends to protect you,"Logan says, before he goes back into the institute.

"So anyone up for an encore?" She asks shyly. We all shake our heads and groan before walking back towards the institute for bed. Alison grabs her bag and suitcase, and runs after us. "Hey, wait for me!" She yells. "I don't have to go to school tomorrow?" Most of just laugh as she groans.

**Guess what? I finally got my butt into gear and wrote this chapter, after three hours of homework. On the THIRD DAY OF SCHOOL. Yeah, I should have done it on friday, but, oh well. I really hope you enjoyed it, because I still haven't worked out something so that I will get more chapters up more often. -Delta**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I would die if I owned DP or Xmen ev. But I'm still here aren't I?**

**Chapter 7**

**Bobby's POV**

Everyone had to wake up three hours after Alison's giant "I'm home" concert that was at three in the morning, the next day. What was wrong with that girl was unknown to me. Apparently, she was supposed to get into town at eight last night. But her flight was delayed six hours, so she didn't even get on a plane until ten. Then it took and hour and a half to get back to Bayville. Why she couldn't get a hotel for the night was beyond me, but she has this huge rockstar ego about her, along with the fact that she was the leader of the X-Treme X-Men team at age sixteen.

The team she's apart of takes down evil versions of the Prof in different dimensions to protect the rest of them. She's the only one on that that team from this universe, the rest are from different universes. It's weird. Whenever she started talking about her team, she says weird things. She calls Logan, James Howlett. She'll say that it's nice to see the Professors head is screwed on tight still. And so on.

The best thing about her coming home, is that Danny and Amara have completely forgotten about the accident, and they are actually happy to be around other people. They made breakfast again this morning, and tricked Alison into believing that Kitty was a demon.

Anyways, it's now Wednesday, and I was heading to breakfast with Kurt and Sam. Danny had gotten up earlier he and Alison could practice guitar with him while Amara sat in on the scene. Just because she wanted an excuse to watch Danny play the guitar. Danny has played that instrument since he was seven, and is almost as skilled as Dazzler. Almost. He needs at least three years more experience under his belt, along with the power of turning sound into translucent light. That gives her an advantage.

"Hey guys," Danny says as we walk into the kitchen. He's eating breakfast with Amara on his right, Jazz on his left, and Alison right across from him.

"Good morning," Kurt says, and he too sits down and begins eating breakfast. Sam and I followed in his footsteps shortly there after.

"Ya know Kurt, I don't think I will ever get used to that german accent of yours. Not after one of my teammates, you from another dimension, having a California accent. In between concerts I'd have missions, and I got used to it. but seeing him more than you fro almost a year and a half, it just is hard to get used to," Alison said.

"Cool, your friends with two of me? Is he back in his dimension? Can I meet him?"

"Yes, no, and maybe. His dimension was taken over by robots with human emotions. He ended up blowing up half of the planet after that. So he is with Howlett in another dimension that I don't know where."

"He blew up the earth?"

"Not completely. Just two cities. He killed a lot of robots."

"Wow," Kurt said. "What happened that made him so angry?"

"The robots killed his parents."

"Oh." And the topic was dropped.

"So are you guys ready for the field trip to the aquarium?" Alison asked us. An all school field trip to the trip. Seeing that it was our last day in school. We had a plan, Jamie would go with every group to make sure we weren't caught. Ray and Jubilee were on security camera's. Distract the guard and short out the camera. Rhane and Sam were also on distraction.

Then there was us. I was on freeze, or somewhat freeze the Tropics tank. Danny and Amara were on defrost duty. All of our parents were chaperones. Thats where Rhane, Sam and, Jamie came in. If we succeeded, we'd be in the clear by the time we left the building.

And, hopefully, we'd pull this one off. 'Cause if we didn't, we'd be in deep.

Twelve Hours Later

"I can't believe it!" I yelled. "We pulled it off without getting caught!" All the eighth graders were walking home from the school. After the trip we had graduation practice.

"I know. First time for everything. This was the first time in four years we didn't get caught."

"The prank kings of Bayville have triumphed!" Danny shouted. Then he kissed Amara full on the lips. I couldn't blame him though.

Everything went so smoothly. Jubilee made it look like there was something wrong with the electrical system. So the security guard went to check it out, and was then pulled into something else. A wolf on property. Ray then shorted out all the camera's without setting off the alarms. Jamie had pulled their chaperone away from headcount for just long enough for those two to slip back into the group.

Phase two went just as well. Rhane changed into her wolf form and stalked out onto the grounds with a bloodthirsty look on her face. Then Sam stumbled across her and ran screaming for help, drawing the rest of the security to the wolf, just enough for phase three to begin. I ran off to the tropical fish areas, and sent a beam of ice into the tank making ice cold. But not enough to freeze the water. I then slipped back into the group right as they were getting ready to leave. Danny and Amara pulled it close. Just barely making it, but they heated the arctic waters, and slipped back into the group. The security camera's were back online by then, and we left unnoticed, though they cut it close. It went the best that it ever could even better.

"Vell, I think that we pulled the ultimate scheme," Rhane said with a smile.

"Is Ronnie saying what I think she is?" Sam gasped.

"No way, that girl can't stand our-" Danny replied. With the same amount of shock.

"Vill you let me finish?" She asked, stomping her foot. "I'd vould like to join your team of misfits. I have wanted to for about a month, but vanted to wait for Alison to get back, seeing she is the highest ranking queen."

"Well you are always welcome to join our group. But there's always initiation," Amara said with a sly smile. "A ceremony of the greatest kind right after you prove your worth!"

"That doesn't sound too, hard." We all laughed. She was completely clueless on what we were talking about. She'd get lucky on what she draws from the hat.

"No, now, Ronnie, we weren't finished," Danny says in his "you're talking to a child voice" as silly as possible. "After the ceremony, you pick and initiation sheet. Then you are apart of the group to be officially one of us."

Her eyes widened. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

line break

"Welcome my fellow friends, family, adults, and Logan's. We are here today to induct our fellow prank expert into our court," Alison said while she stood in front of the entire institute and guests. She was wearing a crown on top of her head. Well all of the prank kings and queens were. Alisons was the largest because she was the head queen of the royal prank court. Amar stood on her right and Kitty stood on her left with her swords strapped on her back. Alison and kitty were sitting on thrones of ice, Amara was sitting on a throne of hardened magma.

I was on the other side of Kitty, and Kurt was on the the left side of me, and Jamie was on the left side of Kurt. Danny, of course, was at Amara's side, Sam was right next to her, and a duplicate of Jamie was on the right side of Sam. Jamie, Sam and Kurt all had ice swords on their backs, Mine and Danny's were also on our backs. Alison had a another ice sword at her side, and Amara had a stone sword by her side. All of them with the exception of Kitty were just for show, and the induction ceremony. Alison could create a usable sword out of light soi she didn't need one.

Since Alison was the head queen, she had the rule that all the kings had to stand, while all the queens were seated in a throne. We have had this ceremony since Storm was still at school. So the professor had installed a throne room simulation in the Danger Room. You could only be prank QUeen or queen until you were twenty-one or until you gave it up. Surprisingly, the only one you never would expect to be prank queen was, the one and only Jean Grey. But she gave it up to Dazzler when her school work became her top priority. She still has her sword and was knighted. She is now Lady Grey, and assists in ceremony. Front row honor.

"Would you all the loyal subjects rise to honor the knights," Alison said. From the loudspeaker came the names of all the of the knights

"The Lady Jean "

"The Lady Tabitha"

"The Lady Ororo"

"Sir Scott"

"Sir Charles"

One by one they came marching into the room. They sat down in the front row. Tabitha still needs to renew her worth after abandoning the X-Men.

"We are all here for the new member of the Royal Prank Family to be inducted. She right now should be finishing up her task to prove her worth. Logan, would you mind fetching your first aid kit out of you room?" Alison asks.

"Why should I?"

"YOU ARE IN MY COURT LOGAN! I know secrets that James has told me about you that you can't even imagine."

Logan froze, stood up and walked out of the room. Grumbling about sparkle girls and other dimensions. After Logan left, Rhane came marching into the room proudly.

"My dear girl have you completed the task?" Amara asked.

"Yes, your highness," she days and kneels in front of us.

"Well we must wait and see if she did for Logan to come back," Kitty says. Not two seconds after she says that we hear Logan yelling. And he runs back into the room. He holds his silence.

"My, my, Ronnie. You've done an excellent job haven't you," I say. "Let the coronation begin."

The bowl of Honor and Lies was passed around the knights and the Royals. Basically all we did was but some of our energy into the bowl where it would combine and make a hot mixture that we would pour into the ice sword and give to her.

"Rhane would you please kneel," Alison said. :everyone else please rise." So they did. The knights and royals all then lined the aisles. "Rhane, you have proven yourself enough to join our court. I know bless you with all the power that has been given to you. I know pronounce you as queen Rhane. Lady of the pranks."

Her sword was given to her, and all of us put up our swords forming an arch. Rhane walked proudly through it and everyone cheered, except for Logan. After the coronation was over, Rhane's adopted mother ran over and gave her a bone crushing hug. Apparently, she was proud and disappointed at the same time.

Line Break

"Congratulations eighth graders! Be safe and be strong in the following years. Your future is bright and shining," Principle Ishiyama said as the final speech in our ceremony was given."I now present to you this years class of Bayville graduates!" The entire auditorium erupted in cheers. The smiles on my face was huge. I could sense my brother's glee as he hugged Amara once the ceremony was over.

I hadn't seen him that happy in weeks. My parents had this proud look on their faces and the professor looked like he had finally done something right with his group of troublemakers.

I was amazed. I couldn't believe that I'd actually done it. I actually graduated. I thought for sure that I would have been held back a year because of all my detentions.

I felt like I was on top of the world. The entire institute was filled with noise that night. Everyone forgot that the institute was destroyed and that the summer was coming at the we were all being sent home until the mansion was rebuilt. Our thoughts were on the institutes yearly class trip somewhere. All the parents were happy and leaving the next morning. We were on top of the world.

What we didn't know, though, was that soon our lives. Our happy, perfect mutant life, was about to all change. Nothing was ever going to be the same.

**YEAH. Fastest update yet. Even though the graduation wasn't very good, this was mostly a filler, its about to become a really good story. I hope you liked it. Please review. They are greatly appreciated and liked. -Delta**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom or x-men evolution. I wish I did. I'd love to be a comic book writer if I didn't have a wild imagination**

**Okay, here's the deal. We are finally in Amity, but not with the x-men. So. Get ready.**

**Danielle's POV**

I crash into the wall with a deafening BANG. Pieces of rubble fly off the building and onto the ground below me. I push myself out of the wall and shake bits of cement out of my hair.

"Ah, ghost child," Skulker says,"You are weak, why don't you surrender yourself to me. YOu are going to make a great trophy for my wall.

"Skulker haven't we already gone over this? You blast me into the wall, you tell me to surrender.I shoot you, destroy your armor, and send you back to the ghost zone," I tell him, crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"This time it's different I will defeat- AH! " I blast off one of his jetpack wings.

"Oh yeah? I think thats only the beginning, scrap metal." I fly over to him and start beating the crap out of him.

"Oh you little snot. You think your so tough? Wait until I get my hands on you!" He fires a rocket at me which I dodge, only to then be hit by a knife right through my arm.

"That's IT," I scream and suck him into the thermoses that I took from my parents.

"You have not heard the last from me," Skulker shouts he gets trapped into my soup container.

I was fighting Skulker right above Casper High, which, unfortunately was the one place that I had to be at, because I almost failed the eighth grade. My parents had moved me up one grade to be with my older brother Danny, because I was a smart first grader and the school suggested it. I was a straight A student until the beginning of seventh grade. When I got into an accident with my parents once broken Ghost Portal, the grades dropped and the ghost fights began. I was Dani Phantom, Amity Parks ghost hero, and I was Jaclyn Fenton, Amity's resident punk and outcast. I was a freak, while the rest of my family were geniuses. Danny and Jazz went to a prestigious institute in New York, and my parents were scientist and inventors.

The bell rang for class and of course, it was the late bell. "Crap." I say as I run behind a tree and change back into Fenton before rushing to class. I'm so happy that I'm in summer school! Not.

"Ms. Fenton, you're late, again," Mr. Lancer says, not even looking up from what he was writing.

"I'm sorry, , it won't happen again," I say.

"Well this time make it true. You've been late to class the last week. This is the beginning of the third week of school. I would like your parents to come in this afternoon if thats alright with you."

"They probably would want to, but they are at a paranormal convention this week, they just were at my older brothers eighth grade graduation last week, and were in New York, so they are going to a convention there " I say.

"Then I would like to talk to your sister, Jaclyn."

"She can't, she's going on an all school trip with her and my brother's school, she won't be back until the end of summer."

"Ah, I see. So your sister is going back to the institute next year?"

"Well yes, but after it is done being rebuilt, she and my brother and a few of their other friends are staying with my family until it is done being rebuilt."

"Okay, please sit down, then, Ms. Fenton." I do as asked, and take my seat next to Sam, or Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley.

"Skulker?" Tucker asks as I sit down.

"What do you think?" I snap. Pushing up my sweatshirt sleeves. Didn't have time to bandage my gash in my arm.

"Your brother really coming back to Amity?" Sam asks.

"Yep, along with my cousin, and one of my brother's friends because she doesn't want to go back to Scotland. Then his girlfriend is coming by for a week when he gets back," I say.

"How did most of your family get into that school and you didn't?" Tuck asks.

"No idea. Just happened."

"Well, at least you get to see your brother more?" Sam tries to help.

"Then he's going right back, and Jazz is going with him. I can't believe it! And they go to the regular public schools along with extra classes at the institute. Did you ever see Danny get moved up a grade? Huh?"

"Jacky, you are overreacting, you have superpowers. It isn't like you sister, brother, cousin, and their friend all have super, for all we know, they are all normal teenagers that goof around and play pretend, have boyfriends and girlfriends, and get in trouble. He's probably exactly how he left you," Tucker says.

"You're right, there's nothing weird going on with my family." Both Sam and Tucker gave me the same look. "Fine, there's some weird stuff going on with my family!"

"Jaclyn? Why are you wearing a sweatshirt?" Tucker asks.

"Well I haven't really looked to see how bad skulker nicked me. It may need stitches or it's already healed."

"Of course. I got next period free, and so do you. We can see if it needs stitches," Sam said.

"Nurse Sam returns!" Tucker exclaimed. We were scolded by Mr. Lancer and we shut up. As the class droned on, I felt weaker. It must be nice for my older brother and sister to actually be normal. After about forty minutes of boredom and pain, the bell finally rang. I walked out the door, and was called back in by the one and only, Mr. Lancer.

"Jaclyn, I'm worried about you, I'm afraid that you've been living on your own for awhile and that you are getting hurt."

"What? Where would you get that idea?" I stutter out.

"You're favoring your left arm. Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Well then. I will be calling your parents tonight. Tomorrow you will be on time, got it?"

"Yes, Mr. Lancer," I say, and hurry out of the classroom, where Sam was waiting. WE hurried down the hall and found an abandoned classroom.

"Okay, Fenton, jacket off." Sam's look was perfectly straight.I pulled off my jacket. "Yikes!" There was a deep gash in my arm from my shoulder to my elbow. It hurt a ton more now that it wasn't covered. Sam pulled a first aid kit from her bag and pulled out antibiotic. SHe washed the cut and I hissed in pain. I learned the hard way never to talk to Sam while she was patching me up. Lets just say it was a very, very painful week for this Fenton.

After she finished disinfecting, she got out her surgical needle. "Sam, do I really need the stitches?"

"Do you want to bleed to death?" She asked.

"No." She held up the needle. I flinched. I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes tight as Sam sewed me back up. A few tears slid down my cheeks. I had a phobia of needles, and yet, I faced my fear every day and was still afraid of them. Sam would tie off every stitch, cut it and begin another one. "Okay, Jacky, I'm done." Sam pulled out bandages and wrapped my arm. "You can't take your jacket off without the risk of Lancer finding out, so try to keep cool."

"Um, this is Lancer we are talking about, the only way he'd find out is if he made me take it off."

"Jacky, even if he didn't, he'd call your parents because you would have issues with heat."

"Ugh. When did my life become so complicated?"

The bell rang for class and we ran out the door to get there on time.

1 week later

"JACKY!" My dad called out. "We're home!" I ran down the stairs in my pajamas. It was Saturday and only nine o' clock.

"DADDY!" I cry out, and jump into his arms.

"What about me, Jacky?" My mother asks, I giver her a hug too.

"I missed you guys," I say. I was the only one in my family that wasn't really embarrassed by my parents. Jazz and Danny were thrilled when they got accepted into that Xavier Institute. I swear, I thought Jazz was back for good, but I guess not. When she was home for the past two years, I had crazy nightmares and dreams anytime I wasn't with my friends. Before Danny left, for a few weeks he was always cold and shivering. It probably was just my imagination. It was winter when he left.

"We missed you too, sweety. We promise no more conventions this summer," my mom said.

"How long is Danny coming home for?"

"Only until Thanksgiving. That's around the time the school should be done with repairs."

"So Kitty, Danny, Jazz, and one of Danny's friends are all staying at one house for three months. You do realize that there will be seven people under one roof, right?"

"Yes, we do. Kitty will be sharing a room with Danny, and you are going to have to make room for Rhane, okay?" My father said.

"Yeah, I know. Can we get a bunk bed for Jazz and this Rhane chick." My mother frowned at my insult to Danny's friend.

"Sure, why not. Now come help us unload the car, Jacky, we have lots of blueprints with ideas for new ghost inventions that we need to get started on right away," my father said. I sighed and followed him out the door.

It took a total of three hours to unload the RV. My parents are geniuses, but they often get carried away. Today had been one of those days. Never let my parents be away from their lab for very long. Bad things happen. Soon enough loud noises could be heard coming from the basement. They were back to work and the worry of my secret being uncovered was once again bugging me. I really was praying that this time there would be no loss of hair.

I headed up the stairs and got changed out of my bed clothes and went into my closet. The very thin outline of a door could be seen and I banged my hand across in. The handle appeared and I slipped through the door into my lair. Being the halfa that I am, I had my own lair. When clockwork asked where I wanted it, I had him put it in my closet. Inside, there was a bed, another door that led to the ghost zone, a couch, a mini kitchen for when my parents forgot about dinner, a desk, and medical supplies.

It was warm and comfy. It expressed me. It was my getaway from the world. Sam and tucker were the only other people who knew of its existence, and I wanted to keep it that way. I went to my desk and turned on my laptop, and got started on my homework. I had two days to complete it, and with the way Lancer had been handing out homework was unbelievable. I wanted to burn it in my hand, which in the week before I had, and Tucker gave me the worksheet after he photocopied them. Tomorrow, I was supposed to go out with my parents to reorganize my room so it can fit three people in it.

I had to go recapture old Boxy four times that afternoon, I have no idea how he gets out so much but he does. Technus escaped and controlled all of Tuck's technology. I was electrocuted and passed out from having how I died, well half died. Tucker ended up capturing Technus and ha and Sam brought me home. One of the rules that actually was a reasonable rule made by Walker, was that one ghost cannot make another relive his or her death, so I won't be seeing that creep for a while.

The next few weeks went by the same. I had many more scars to add to my collection, my parents had been called in for a conference with about nine times, and we headed to the Nasty Burger after school almost every day. I was only grounded once for being three hours past curfew.

It had been two weeks before school started when my older siblings showed up in town. That day I hadn't even been home. I'd gotten home late, and left early because of the ghost zones self proclaimed "greatest hunter". Sam, Tucker, and I went to the Nasty Burger, where they had been. And what was even worse, was they were sitting in the A-list's booth. Him and at least ten or eleven other people were eating and laughing carelessly. They didn't even seem to notice the jocks of Amity come up to them.

And what happened next, you'd never believe.

**I am so terribly sorry. I've been meaning to put this chapter up for a month. But as you all know, school started, and I haven't gotten the chance to write. So here is chapter eight, I hoped you enjoyed it, I've already gotten chapter nine started. From here on out, It will get much, much better.**


End file.
